Domanic's Dirty Little Secret
by Ebony-Rosez
Summary: This is the next era of Domanic McCarty Cullen's life. The sequel to "The McCarty's New Beginning". Domanic and Renesmee are all grown up and starting their life as teenager/adults. How will the family react since they've become mates? Nessie/OC
1. Chapter 1

Domanic's Dirty Little Secret

**PROLOGUE**

*Renesmee's POV*

So it had officially been five years since Domanic's birth. He was now fully grown, tall in stature and vaguely eighteen years of age in appearance.

He was already older than me, and I still had less than a year until I was fully grown. It was kind of annoying at times, since I was older and all but I just pushed it aside. It's not like I resent him or anything. He's my best friend.

Domanic looked similar to his father, my Uncle Emmett, but with some very distinct differences of which I was grateful. He was bulky, but not as burly as Emmett. He was shorter than him also, barely reaching 6'2".

His skin was maybe a shade darker than the ivory skin of our family, the Cullens, thanks to the human genes in his body.

The sides of my Aunt Rosalie that Domanic had made him appear softer. He was leaner like her, but had muscles in all the correct places. Physically his body was like the mix of Emmett and Uncle Jasper. The muscles of Emmett but more the size of Jasper.

His green eyes, which were Emmett's human color, were shaped more like hers. They were round and sweet. They were my favorite aspect of him.

These last few years had really brought Domanic and me together. We were best friends, like I said, and spent all of our time together. Everyone had assumed that we would become mates and now that we were grown up, the family was counting down.

Except my dad. He wasn't really ready for me to have a boyfriend let alone have a mate for all eternity. I loved Domanic though, I already know that much. I think I always have, even from before he was born I had felt a strange connection to him.

Thanks to Emmett, he had taught him all about the sexual relationship with a girl. Rosalie hadn't stopped him, much to my dad, Edward's, chagrin.

My mom, Bella, had had "the talk" with me also but it was much more reserved. Like I hadn't heard the stuff my aunts, uncles, grandma and grandpa told me.

Domanic had a merged personality of his parents. He was easy going but protective; loyal but could hold a grudge. He was cheerful and sweet, a very likeable guy. He also had a cocky side and a big ego which he got from the both of them.

* * *

Enough background information about us. I guess I should start with the present. Domanic and I were now in high school, where our family had moved. It was a really boring experience.

I was on the cheerleading squad and Domanic was the quarterback on the football team. It was the only reason, besides for show, why we went to school. We both had our share of friends. We were considered popular.

He had skipped school today to go hunting with our Uncle Jasper. He preferred the blood of animals over solid food; I was the opposite. It was rare that I really craved blood. My body was completely satisfied with human food.

I had just arrived home seeing Emmett walk into the house. Rosalie was trailing behind giggling with Alice about a shopping trip they had just dragged him on. He ran his fingers through his curly hair.

"You two are insane you know that?" He said incredulously as he plopped on the couch, continuing to grumble under his breath.

Domanic was sitting on the other end watching a football game. He glanced over, smirking. "They haul you into some girly stores, Pops?" He asked amused.

Emmett just huffed and folded his arms. Poor Uncle Emmy.

I giggled softly and danced in after them, lowering the sound level of my iPod. Domanic's gaze found me immediately. I smiled.

"Hi everybody," I called, tossing my backpack on the barstool in the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of vitamin water. I needed the protein after practicing my dance moves with the squad.

They greeted me. Rose had joined Emmett on the couch, trying to soothe him and Alice had taken the shopping bags upstairs finding Jasper along the way.

Domanic jumped up from his seat on the couch and met me in the kitchen. "How was your day?" He asked, leaning on the counter.

I pulled my hair up. "It was extremely long. Did you have a good time hunting?" I hopped up on the counter and sat. It made me feel short when I stood beside him. I wasn't that tall, averaging about 5'7" to his towering form.

The school day without him made me very anxious. I touched his face with my hand, recalculating my entire day to him. I had learned to control my gift in different ways over the years. I didn't always have to touch people to show them my visions.

In this case, I wanted the physical contact with Domanic. Plus if I touched the person's skin I could talk to them silently. I could hear their thoughts and they could hear mine. It was pretty cool.

The only gift Domanic possessed that we have seen was his strength that he acquired from Emmett. I liked the fact that he was strong and could protect me. He had had to use that gift a few times over the past years.

Domanic placed his hand over mine after I had finished showing him my day and he showed me his.

I smiled, thanking the Heavens that my dad was out at our cottage with my mom. They were far enough away or my mother was keeping him occupied.

"_I really missed you today Dom."_ I thought to him, he nodded to me.

Domanic stepped forward, capturing my lips with his taking me by surprise. So in actuality Domanic and I were dating. We were a couple at school, the only place we showed our affection publicly.

Thanks to my dad's opposition since we had hit puberty, Domanic had decided to sidestep the lecture and I told him that we could keep it a secret until we were ready to take the brunt of his 'wrath'.

"_I really, really missed you too Ness."_ Domanic thought back, smiling. I was still a little stunned that he kissed me here at the house, even though nobody saw us. I was happy he had though, honestly. I was totally ready to tell everybody our secret.

* * *

**A/N: Okay this is the continuation of my story "The McCarty's New Beginning". My character Domanic and Renesmee are finally getting together! **

**This is their story once they are all grown up. High school drama, cliques, and new friends will come into play. See what happens as they share their love with the family and learn what it's like in the real world.**

**This is just the prologue, many more chapters to come. I will update soon! Thank you for reading. Enjoy!**

**Loves, Ebony- Rosez**


	2. Author's Note

Domanic's Dirty Little Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I am simply playing with the characters in her lovely saga. I simply own Domanic (OC)- Emmett and Rosalie's son.**

**Author's Note**:

I know I have taken a slight disappearance (for the duration of a couple of months) and I do apologize deeply to my readers and reviewers, even few and far between, thank you for continuing to support me and this story.

I am putting my work on hiatus for a few – it won't be for a very long time. (And yes I am aware that only the prologue is up any way.) Domanic's Dirty Little Secret will be worked on diligently once my life steadies out some. I have plenty of chapters planned and will post when I have the ability and time.

I need to set some priorities in my personal life straight before I can focus on writing more. I plan on continuing this with a swift promise. I never intended to let the ball fall this far, but sometimes life takes a turn for the unexpected.

If you would bear with me, I would greatly appreciate it.

For those of you who want to, you can PM me or leave me a review. I am working quickly to gather my thoughts on my life so that I may finally get back into the swing of writing.

Your patience and support is appreciated once again and I will come back with a bang when I get the chance. I have not forgotten, nor will I forget anytime soon.

Again, Domanic's Dirty Little Secret is not being discontinued – simply on hiatus for the time being. I promise it will be finished in due time.

Sincerely,

**~Ebony Rosez**


End file.
